destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yin Yang
|car=2000 Dodge Viper GTS-R |number=#15 |pre=FODA, Formula Nippon, Yakuza |threewords=Personable, Unpleasant, Unpredictable |likes= |dislikes=Clarence Carver }} Yin Yang is a playable character in . Description He drives a 2000 Dodge Viper GTS-R, and his number is #15. Yin Yang is the champion of Chinatown. Plot Twice the driver for your money, because Yin suffers from amnesia and a split personality. His split personalities are key to his success in FODA racing: his passionate personality Jonny is calm and defensive behind the wheel while Jimmy is wild and aggressive. As Yin he's a laid back, graceful driver with almost a sixth sense to avoid trouble. But if Yin is driving, you'd better watch out or you'll end up as this maniac's hood ornament. The background of the driver known as both Jonny Yin AND Jimmy Yang is unknown. A driver with a split personality, he varies massively from the sunny natured Johnny, to the abrupt and rude Jimmy – and his racing performances are just as variable… As Jonny, he is relaxed and at ease, driving with a fluid grace and uncanny awareness that keeps him out of trouble. As Jimmy, however, he’s hostile and aggressive, possessed with an almost berserk desire to inflict pain on his rivals – all of which are, in his mind at least, out to get him… Rumours are rife as to his background – ranging from the mundane in Japan (disgraced Formula Nippon driver who cracked under pressure) to the exotic (ex-Yakuza get-a-way driver). Nobody’s entirely sure, especially Yin Yang himself, whose memories of his past are, at best, multiple choice… Both personalities are, however, united in their rivalry with the tactless Clarence Carver. Always one to call a spade a spade, Carver has continued to hound and abuse Yin Yang with a continual diatribe of taunts and jibes, mostly aimed at his personality disorder. This quickly escalated to the point Jimmy Yang almost killed Carver in a ludicrously aggressive shunt which cost the foul mouthed American the Casino title. Now both Ying and Yang are embroiled in a bitter fued with the returning Carver as he intends to end the disturbed ppanese’ problems in the most terminal manner possible… The rest of the FDA drivers are wary of Yin Yang to say the least. Whilst at times one of the nicest guys in the pit, he can turn to a snarling, abusive lunatic within a matter of minutes. His pit is equally nervous – the sublimely talented Jonny Yin has been known to start races, only for the ridiculously aggresive Jimmy Yang to throw away a certain win within sight of the chequered flag… Ending The ongoing war between Jonny and Jimmy was never resolved, and when Jonny steered them both to a stunning DD championship, Jimmy, insanely jealous, vowed anything his 'brother' could do, he could do better... So Yin/Yang is trapped in DD, driven by Jimmy's insane need to upstage Jonny. It is only a matter of time until this desperation is the death of the both... Trivia *Yin Yang is named after the ancient Chinese 'yin and yang' principles, which makes sense because of his split personalities. *His 15 car number is also used by Mariah, likely a developers' error. Category:Drivers Category:Playable characters in Destruction Derby Arenas